Don't It Just Break Your Heart
Don't It Just Break Your Heart is the fifth episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the eighty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary FLASHBACKS TO 1930's GERMANY — A mysterious clue sent to Klaus leads him one step closer to finding Hayley. Antoinette opens up to Elijah after her past comes back to haunt her. Meanwhile, Marcel makes a decision that puts him at odds with Klaus. Finally, Hope takes matters into her own hands to fix the mess that she's created. Freya and Josh also appear.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/04/the-originals-episode-505-dont-it-just.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Recurring Cast *Nadine Lewington as Greta Sienna *Jaime Murray as Antoinette *Jedidiah Goodacre as Roman Guest Cast *Jamie Thomas King as August Müller (flashback) Trivia * Antagonists: Greta Sienna, Klaus (flashback). *Klaus turned some Werewolves into Hybrids using Hope's blood. Body Count *August Müller - Heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson (flashback) *Unknown Vampires - Various ways; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Unknown Werewolves - Decapitated; killed by August Müller and his followers (flashback) *Unknown Werewolves - Various ways; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson (transitioned to Hybrids via Hope Mikaelson's blood) Continuity *Hayley was mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Kol, Finn and Henrik were indirectly mentioned. Kol was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart, Finn was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon and Henrik was last seen in Ordinary People on . *Rebekah was mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Mikael was mentioned. He was last seen in I Hear You Knocking as a flashback/hallucination. *Esther was mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. *Alaric was mentioned. He was last seen in The Feast of All Sinners. *Poppy was mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Dahlia was mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. *Stefan was mentioned. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on TVD and A Streetcar Named Desire on The Originals. *Alexander was mentioned. He was last seen in Graduation on . *Emil was mentioned by Elijah. He was last seen in House of the Rising Son in a flashback. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Unknown Apartment *Rostock, Germany **Unknown Bar **August's Cottage *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School Behind the Scenes *Jeffrey Lieber's family escaped from Germany through Shanghai.https://twitter.com/JeffLieber/status/996930408376762369 Cultural References *"Don't It Just Break Your Heart" is a song by Jeff Young. Quotes |-|Promo= :Klaus: "These cultists...slaughtered werewolves by the pack." :Klaus: "Rise and shine." :Klaus: "I'm singly focused on your impended suffering." :Klaus: "This ends now." |-|Scene= :Elijah: "You were right." :Antoinette: "About?" :Elijah: "The feeling after sundown without the ring. It's just most transcendent joy." :Antoinette: "I'll take credit for most of that joy, thank you very much. Behind you, in the corner, don't look. He was in the bar earlier. You think it's your family again?" :Elijah: "I think we ought to introduce ourselves. Ladies first. Well, somebody's been busy. Busy watching you." |-|Inside clip= :Elijah: "I wouldn't argue with this fool. He's not listening to a single word you say, he's simply waiting for you to draw breath. So that he might pontificate anew." :Klaus: "I believe you're thinking of my brother, Elijah. He's the pompous controlling one." :Elijah: "Interesting. I'd always heard that Elijah was the enigmatic and charming one, the truly distinguished element of the family." :Elijah: "Fifty werewolves killed in Stäbelow. I prefer the eighty in Wittenberg, a dozen massacres all within twenty miles of where we sit, Klaus." :Vampire: "Look, I don't know anything." :Klaus: "Well, that's a pity for you then." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x05 Promo "Don't It Just Break Your Heart" (HD) Season 5 Episode 5 Promo The Originals Don't It Just Break Your Heart Scene The CW The Originals Inside Don't It Just Break Your Heart The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x05 Don't It Just Break Your Heart-Hope.jpg 5x05 Don't It Just Break Your Heart-Hope-Roman.jpg 5x05 Don't It Just Break Your Heart-Roman.jpg 5x05 Don't It Just Break Your Heart-Hope-Roman 2.jpg 5x05 Don't It Just Break Your Heart-Klaus.jpg 5x05 Don't It Just Break Your Heart-Elijah-Klaus.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO505-001~Vampires-Klaus.png TO505-002~Coin-Klaus.png TO505-003-Klaus-Marcel.png TO505-004-Greta.png TO505-005-Greta~Klaus.png TO505-006-Greta-Klaus.png TO505-007~Greta-Klaus.png TO505-008-August.png TO505-009-Klaus.png TO505-010-Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-011-Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-012-August.png TO505-013-Klaus.png TO505-014-Greta.png TO505-015~Elijah-Antoinette.png TO505-016-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO505-017-Antoinette Photo.png TO505-018-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO505-019-Hope-Freya.png TO505-020-Freya.png TO505-021~Hope-Freya.png TO505-022-Hope~Freya.png TO505-023-Greta.png TO505-024~Greta-Klaus.png TO505-025-Greta.png TO505-026-Klaus.png TO505-027-Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-028-August.png TO505-029-Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-030-August~Klaus.png TO505-031~August-Klaus-Elijah.png TO505-032-Marcel-Klaus.png TO505-033-Marcel~Klaus.png TO505-034~Marcel-Klaus.png TO505-035-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO505-036-Hope.png TO505-037-Hope.png TO505-038-Roman~Hope.png TO505-039~Roman-Hope.png TO505-040~Greta-Josh.png TO505-041-Marcel.png TO505-042-Greta.png TO505-043~Marcel-Josh.png TO505-044-Marcel~Josh.png TO505-045-Antoinette.png TO505-046~Antoinette-Elijah.png TO505-047-August-Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-048-August~Elijah.png TO505-049~August-Antoinette.png TO505-050-Klaus~Greta.png TO505-051-Greta.png TO505-052-Klaus.png TO505-053-Greta.png TO505-054-Klaus~Greta.png TO505-055-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO505-056-Elijah.png TO505-057-Antoinette.png TO505-058-Klaus.png TO505-059~Klaus-Marcel-Josh.png TO505-060-Klaus~Marcel.png TO505-061-Marcel-Josh.png TO505-062-Marcel.png TO505-063-Freya-Hope.png TO505-064-Hope.png TO505-065-Freya.png TO505-066~Roman-Hope.png TO505-067~Hope-Roman.png TO505-068-Hope-Roman.png TO505-069~Hope-Roman.png TO505-070-Elijah.png TO505-071-Elijah~Klaus.png TO505-072-Klaus.png TO505-073~Elijah-Klaus.png TO505-074-Hope-Moonstone~Freya.png TO505-075-Klaus~Freya.png TO505-076~Klaus-Freya.png TO505-077-Hope.png TO505-078~Hope-Klaus.png TO505-079-Antoinette.png TO505-080-Elijah~Antoinette.png TO505-081-Antoinette.png TO505-082~Antoinette-Elijah.png TO505-083-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO505-084~Antoinette-Elijah.png TO505-085-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO505-086-Antoinette.png TO505-087-Elijah.png TO505-088-The Abattoir.png TO505-089-Marcel.png TO505-090-Klaus~Marcel.png TO505-091-Klaus~Werewolf.png TO505-092~Klaus-Marcel~Werewolf.png TO505-093~Greta-Josh.png TO505-094~Greta-Josh.png TO505-095-Greta~Josh.png TO505-096-Hope-Roman.png TO505-097-Hope~Roman.png TO505-098~Hope-Roman.png TO505-099-Klaus.png TO505-100-Marcel.png TO505-101-August.png TO505-102-Klaus.png TO505-103~Klaus-August.png TO505-104-Klaus~August.png TO505-105-Coin-Klaus.png TO505-106-Klaus.png TO505-107-Klaus~Greta.png TO505-108-Greta.png TO505-109-Klaus.png TO505-110-Klaus.png TO505-111-Antoinette.png TO505-112-Klaus.png TO505-113-Marcel~Klaus.png TO505-114~Marcel-Klaus.png TO505-115~August-Greta-Antoinette.png TO505-116-Roman.png TO505-117~Klaus-Greta-Roman-Antoinette.png TO505-118-Roman.png TO505-119-Roman.png TO505-120~Hope-Roman.png TO505-121-Hope~Roman.png TO505-122~Hope-Roman.png TO505-123-Hope-Roman.png TO505-124-Hope.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also it:Non Spezzarti Il Cuore Category:The Originals Season Five Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes